


contritum canticum: one shots

by Lionnfart



Series: contritum canticum universe [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, Autobot Slavery, Bathing/Washing, Decepticons Win AU, Drowning, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Prime/G1 AU, Slavery, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionnfart/pseuds/Lionnfart
Summary: (Abadoned. See Notes.) A collection of one shots from the Contritum Canticum universe. (A longfic Decepticons win AU with human slavery and G1 elements. Previous title: Earth Pets.)
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Predaking/Original Female Character(s)
Series: contritum canticum universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	contritum canticum: one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The CC universe, including this side story, has been abandoned. If I ever return to it, it will be rewritten from scrap. Most of this was written as a teenager and it's a lot of nonsense, some of which I shake my head at. I would write it a lot differently now. I'm leaving it up because a lot of people seemed to really like it back in the day. ☺️
> 
> Critique is not welcome, as I’ve already learned everything I can from this. If you happen to like this piece of juvinellia, comments telling me so are received with open arms. 💕
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who left me so much encouragement over the years!

Tweety felt the shakes underneath her, and looked up from the pile of blankets to see Megatron standing over the playpen.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. It had been a long day for High Command, and she could see the weariness in his optics.

She got to her feet and shuffled closer to the humming energy walls, allowing him to wrap his servo around her docilely. Her breath hitched as his digits wrapped around her torso.

She hoped he wouldn't see her flinch, but she supposed it was impossible to hide anything from him, really. _He'll go as far as a brain rape to get what he wants._

She shrugged. "I'll talk to you about it later. I'm fine."

He squinted, but just before he spoke, her eyes shifted worriedly to the humans watching below. Darren was in his favorite corner, and he was holding the book he had been reading down as he waited for... _something,_ Megatron wasn't quite sure. And he noted the command seeker trine's humans, the young boy, armless man, and chubby girl, giving them occasional nervous glances. He looked back to Tweety. She saw his suspicion, but his face softened.

Without another word, he took them down the stairs and out of the command center, and once they were in the privacy of the long walkway to Darkmount, he laid his palm flat, allowing her to sit as she wished.

"What happened today?"

Tweety flinched. She had hoped he might have forgotten the subject and moved on to whatever else he thought about, but she supposed he was too stubborn for that. "Nothing, really."

He sighed, and didn't look angry as much as exasperated. It was a nice surprise from the usual. "Tweety, you flinched and grunted the entire way here. You're obviously in pain. Who did this to you?"

She frowned, looking down into her lap. "It's nothing. Really. A bath would be nice, to get the kinks out."

"Tweety." He lifted her chin with the tip of a digit, making her look up into his eyes as he leaned down. "I asked you a _question._ Who did this?"

He held her gaze up, but her eyes shifted away, and then he saw her lip wobble. Those brown eyes misted over, and soon he was watching tears drip down her face.

"The-e seek-kers..." She took a long pause, shutting her eyes tight and breathing deeply. "They..."

Megatron leaned up, hand reaching to his helm to activate his comm. She started, jumping up. "No! Wait! Just listen before you do anything."

He squinted down at her. "Starscream's charges are tampering with _my things._ It's likely by his design. I will not tolerate this."

"It's not about you and Starscream," she shook her head, waving her hands. But for Megatron, it was hard to see past the few tears still sliding down her cheeks, the hoarseness, weakness in her voice. He hesitated, thinking, and finally brought his raised hand back down to her, stroking down her back.

She settled again, letting out a sigh. She held herself, taking shaky breaths. "They were angry because I stood up for Darren. I... I probably... Should have handled it differently. It's complicated..."

Megatron growled low in his throat. "I don't see _how_ that would not be resolved by me having a word with Starscream."

"Because they'll just find another way to retaliate. My world is different than yours. Remember?" The anger flashing in her eyes subdued the tears for the moment, she looking up at her and wiping at them decisively.

Megatron hadn't realized that he'd stopped in the middle of the walkway. He resumed his course, servo bringing her closer to his chest. "Exactly what are the details?"

She huffed, sitting back against his chest plates. "I'm not exactly even sure anymore. All I remember for sure was them pushing Darren around over something that happened outside of HQ, that I was never around for. And when I stepped in... I think they just got angrier with me."

She looked up to catch Megatron's gaze, and he returned it. "I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with me and his... officialness. The authority of it, from you and Soundwave."

Megatron squinted. Tweety thought he would interrogate further, but then they had arrived at Darkmount, the security system admitting Megatron's EM signature. He headed straight for the bathroom.

She watched him turn on the faucet and pour some of her bath solvents into it. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted a bath."

His servo lowered and tilted forward, slipping her onto the countertop. His digits carefully grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it.

"I think I can undress myself!" She protested, ducking away and her shirt flying off.

"Stop struggling." He said. "We don't know if there are broken bones."

 _"I_ would know if there were broken bones," she sighed as he carefully unzipped her fly, having her step out of her jeans.

Once she was fully unclothed, he let her slip into the hot solvent water. Every muscle in her body screamed at first, and then realized inch by inch until she was sprawled out a the edge, head laying back.

Megatron's servos returned. She opened her eyes, glaring up at the warlord. "What are you doing?"

His digits propped her up, and then something warm and sticky was on her back. "Hush."

They began stroking in circles, leaving a trail of warm that began tingling hot. As they went lower and lower, sweeping across her buttocks, she felt her cheeks and ears burn hot. "Megatron- I, um, this is really-... not-!"

He lifted her up, thumbs stroking deep from her shoulders to the back of her thighs. Eventually, he maneuvered her face down onto the sloping dish of the sink, pushing along the muscles firmly. He lingered over the dimples in her low back and the gentle swell of her backside.

"You've finally gained your weight back." She couldn't see his face, but she heard the smile in his voice. "That took awhile."

She felt paralyzed. All she could do was grunt in response as his digits made another pass, a smooth knuckle pressing deep into her sciatic nerve and making her groan. Why was he suddenly being so handsy? He used to not be. She was too unsure of his intentions to say anything about the change, and more so to request for him to _stop,_ so she settled in to see where he was taking this.

Eventually the massage worked it's way down towards her feet, and she felt her whole body tingling with the effects of the heating balm. She certainly wasn't thinking about her aches from the seeker's pets' beating anymore. Her eyes closed as his digits rolled into the arch of her foot, and pressed firmly into her heel.

She realized she had fallen asleep when his digits came to her head, startling her awake, and lathered gentle shampoo into the dreads. He scratched along the scalp just like she liked, and she felt herself moaning and arching into the touch.

He rumbled above her. "Good girl. I expected more of a protest from you."

She stiffened, looking up at him with hooded eyes. She didn't respond, but her throat filled with plenty of angry words. She did _not_ enjoy being told she was a good girl. The warmth in her chest, the little light feeling in her head, was from the heatof the bath. That was all.

He sat her upright and gently scooped water over her hair. She tilted her head forward to allow the water to fall like a curtain over her forehead and face. She couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips, and the gentle feeling of Megatron’s servos stroking her back again only made the expression harder to ignore. She kept her head down, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

Eventually, he helped her make her way out of the bath, and she was tingling from head to toe in gentle waves of soothing warmth from whatever her had used on her. He wrapped her in a polishing cloth, scooping her up against his chest and making the way out of the room.

He settled on the couch in their favorite living space, holding her close to his chest plates. They thrummed with warmth against her, the faint whirr of his spark comforting. She snuggled close, closing her eyes.

She had some guilt blooming in her chest; a few months ago, she would have never allowed herself to be so vulnerable and comfortable around the mech that sent her world into a spiral and enslaved her race. Her smile slackened and her eyes dimmed. How could she justify her existence when millions on Earth suffered? What happened to escaping?

Interrupting her thoughts was Megatron’s low rumble. “You know you can come to me with anything. I will see that it is taken care of.”

She felt her heart sink. _If only he knew-_

“You don’t have to be brave.” A thumb reached up, stroking over her bare shoulder. “You’ve taken care of yourself for many years, but I will do that now.”

_Oh, God. If only you could understand._


End file.
